


Sweet dreams are made of them

by Ziane



Series: McHanji Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, McShimadacest, OT3, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Is there anything better than waking up to your most loved ones?





	Sweet dreams are made of them

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 2] July 17th: touch / superheroes  
> I chose touch ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁) Thank you so much Ilyasviel for helping me with the title! And go check her McShimadacest fics!!
> 
> Please!! Go check [Captainneednosleep tumblr](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/). She sketched a piece [(click here)](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/post/175969038604/mchanjiweek-prompt-2-touch-let-me-quote-directly) inspired by this and I am forever grateful for it !! <333

Hanzo is used to him after so many years, to that deep snoring, rumbling at the back of his neck every single night. Sometimes he falls asleep embraced by it, and some nights, like tonight, he wakes up and smiles into the darkness because he is the luckiest man in the world. McCree’s unkempt beard scratches the exposed skin of his neck, his soothing breath the salve to his soul, his pounding heart the reason he breathes along with his little brother.

The nights are still wintry, but even in the summer they sleep together, clustered around each other with two fans pointing at them all night long. Because Genji is there too. He will always be there. There is no Hanzo without Genji and they’d be lost without the cowboy. McCree pulls him down to the ground, he is their gravity, a force of nature so huge and overwhelming he swallows them whole. He has a heart full of love to give and unrequited love he didn’t deserve in the past. But now the Shimadas are there to make it right.

“You awake?” Genji mumbles, turning around to nuzzle in the crook of his neck. His lips on his skin are like a blessing, like the human arm tangling around his lower back, so different from the cyborg parts that cover half his body. But Hanzo loves them equally, has learned to do so.

“Barely,” Hanzo whispers, receiving his brother into his arms, trying -as he will always do- to heal the wounds he inflicted on him so many years ago. They are at peace. Hanzo sighs and pulls him closer, ghosting his fingers over the cybernetic spine from his nape to the dimples of his back. Genji hums into his arms like he did when they were younger, free, unharmed, and oblivious to their shared fate. Scarred or not, cyborg or human, his brother is with him and he will cherish this miracle until his last breath.

“I love you, anija,” Genji murmurs, half asleep half awake.

Hanzo smiles and shushes him, trying to lure him into a pleasant sleep while he strokes his hair, black with white strands like his own. They were always so alike and so very different in their hearts. Hanzo has learned many things from his little brother: how to love, how to forgive, how to leave the past behind to look into a bright future. And the cowboy… Hanzo snuggles back into that fuzzy chest that heaves unaware of how much they love him.

“I love you more,” Hanzo whispers but Genji is already asleep, drooling slightly on his bare chest. His synthetic skin feels like a tingling now, so familiar Hanzo gleefully yields to it.

“Hmm,” McCree hums softly and Hanzo low-key wants to chuckle, unbridled joy enveloping him in this simple piece of heaven on earth. “Give me some sugar too,” he whispers.

“You, fool,” Hanzo says, turning about until the cowboy’s lips stroke his cheek.

Their lips find each other as their souls did, a bond deeper than anything they had encountered in their lives, so pure, so unique, alien to this world of lies and loveless wars. They found each other, they have each other, and it is in these junctures Hanzo swoons in how much he loves them both.

Hanzo doesn’t deserve them, never will, and yet they made a place for him in their lives, their bed, their love and shared it all with him. Hanzo never thought it would work and there they are, years have passed, they made promises that still stand strong and solemn between them. They need nothing else.

Their touch swathes Hanzo, protective of him. He is safe and the dragons purr within him from sheer rapture. He mumbles his love once more before succumbing to the drowsiness, wanting to stay awake, to elongate time, to stop it if he may, to live in this moment for the rest of his existence, with them, Jesse and Genji.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


End file.
